


Keep it on.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Collars, Don't Like Don't Read, Fetish, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hoseok really likes Hyungwon with a collar.





	Keep it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this cause both of them in collars is just. Adfjfkk. 
> 
> This was loosely inspired by another work by Pokeball ^^
> 
> I rewrote it like 4 times and I'm still not happy with it but I don't have time to rewrite again -.-
> 
> I hope you still like it though. ❤️
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors. xx

 

x

 

He sees Hoseok staring at him and it makes him even more uncomfortable. He knows this is probably weird but he didn't pick their wardrobe or the god awful choker that in no way suited him. It feels like it's constricting his throat, choking him with each unsteady breath he took. Hyungwon adjusts it; guiding it slightly to the left so the little hook sat perfectly in the middle of his neck.

And then he looks up again to see Hoseok's dark eyes burning holes into him. Did it really look that bad? He opens his mouth to call Hoseok out but his voice is stuck when the latter approaches him and completely shatters his personal space bubble when Hoseok leans in. Hyungwon doesn't expect the fleeting touch ; Hoseok's fingers ghosting over the leather strap. It makes him shiver.

"What?" Hyungwon manages softly; others were starting to stare.

"It looks good on you." Hoseok answers lowly before he thankfully pulls away.

Hyungwon swallows thickly, his stomach suddenly twisting into a warm knot. Something pulls at his chest but he tries to ignore it as he clips the belt around his waist and lets the makeup crew fix his hair. A last call for them to finish sounds throughout the busy room and they are ushered out the door. Hyungwon shakes off the nervous feeling but he can't help but feel a little breathless when Hoseok looks back at him over his shoulder before they step onto the stage.

\--

"And Hoseok- you're sharing with Hyungwon." Hyunwoo calls as they step onto their hotel floor.

Hoseok casts him a quick glance and Hyungwon looks down at his suitcase to avoid his eyes. He's never been uncomfortable with Hoseok- in fact he was probably the most comfortable with him. But these last few weeks on tour and all their closeness was starting to affect him in a way.

They say their goodnights and the groups filter into their respective hotel rooms for a good night's rest. Hoseok shuts the door behind them and Hyungwon feels like he stepped into trap.

"I wonder where's the coffee. Maybe we should get room service." Hoseok mutters tiredly.

Hyungwon watches Hoseok throw his bag onto the bed before stretching tiredly. He doesn't miss the rippling muscles pressing against Hoseok's thin shirt and clears his throat, pulling his bag onto his own bed for the next three days.

"Do you want anything?" Hoseok asks as he pulls the room service menu from its stand.

"Maybe some tea and something to eat." Hyungwon nods.

"Tea?" He looks up at Hyungwon who doesn't normally drink tea.

"My throat hurts a little." Hyungwon offers.

"Your throat?" Hoseok touches his oen throat.

"Y-yeah."

"Hmm oh." Hoseok hums.

Hyungwon feels like hours passed before Hoseok finally looked back at the menu. He was sure he was just overreacting but his face warms when he looks at Hoseok's throat and swallows; remembering the feeling of Hoseok's fingers sliding over his throat.

"Is it hurting a lot?"

"What?"

"Your throat- you're touching it." Hoseok gestures at him.

Hyungwon didn't even realise he reached for the spot during his thoughts.

He nods, "Yes but I was thinking about the collars too. It felt weird having it on and now it feels empty after wearing the thing for five hours."

"It does." Hoseok agrees, a small grin playing on his lips.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they unpack. Hoseok ordered their food and drinks before flipping on the television and announcing he was going to take a quick shower.

The room service is quick and knocks at their door just as Hyungwon hears the shower being turned off. He hops off his bed and makes his way to the door, opening it with a soft greeting. The waiter pushes the trolley inside and bids him a good night before leaving again.

"Who was it?" Hoseok called.

"Room service. Yah, they are pretty quick. There is even steam coming out of the food and-"

Hyungwon almost drops the dish's lid when he looked up at Hoseok casually leaning again the doorframe drying his hair with a towel. Or maybe it was because the only thing Hoseok was wearing were light grey sweatpants that barely left anything to the imagination.

"Did they bring you tea?"

Hoseok made his way to the cart, checking it quietly as Hyungwon nodded. He looked up at a fidgeting Hyungwon snapping his fingers with a soft laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Hoseok smiled, "You know," he leaned forward to touch Hyungwon's neck, "I really liked the collar on you."

"It's because you have a dirty mind." Hyungwon joked awkwardly, internally screaming.

"Maybe." Hoseok agreed with a soft grin.

Hyungwon bit the inside of his lip as Hoseok licked his lips.

"You should put a shirt on."

"Am I distracting you?"

Yes. God-fucking-yes.

"N-no!" Hyungwon snorted, "You're going to get sick."

"I won't." Hoseok assured.

"Good." Hyungwon dodged him, taking his cup and fixing the tea to gulp greadily at it.

"Oi."

He stiffens as Hoseok's chest brushed against his back and his hand crept over Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon can't swallow when the fingers gently curl around the front of his throat and Hoseok's lips brush the exposed spot between his neck and shoulder. What the hell was he doing?

" _Turn around_."

Hyungwon knows they're treading on n dangerous territory but he listens to Hoseok anyway. Hoseok's hand retracts and now rests firmly against the back of Hyungwon's neck. Hoseok's smile is full of mischief and a dark hunger that sets Hyungwon's veins on fire.

"Scared?"

"No."

"Then what's that look on your face?"

Hyungwon's cheeks flamed red and he tried looking away but Hoseok held his head in place.

"What.. What are you doing?"

Hoseok offers him a soft grin, "This."

Hoseok pulls him in for a kiss; one that sucks the air right out of Hyungwon's lungs and leaves his chest burning as he drops the cup in his hand.

"Leave it." Hoseok bites against Hyungwon's lips.

Hyungwon grabs hold of Hoseok's biceps in protest but Hoseok's grip is stronger and he easily pulls Hyungwon closer to him, crushing his lips as he kissed him harder and more urgently. Hyungwon gasps for air against Hoseok's lips when Hoseok sits back onto the bed and pulls Hyungwon into his lap.

"H-Hoseok! " Hyungwon splutters.

His legs hug Hoseok's thighs and he slides into place over Hoseok's straining paints.

"I _really_ liked the collar on you." Hoseok growls.

Hyungwon cringes when he hears fabric ripping and the cold air hits his heated skin. But he quickly forgets it as Hoseok's mouth latches onto his collarbone and teeth bites at his skin.

" _Nngh_!" Hyungwon's head drops onto Hoseok's shoulder.

Hoseok's hips roll up against him; the room spins and he's sure he's gone mad. He's thrown all reason out the door and lets the tension between them finally shatter into this secret bliss. When Hyungwon turns his head, Hoseok's fingers curl around his jugular and pushes his head back while keeping pressure on his throat. It drags a soft groan out of Hyungwon and suddenly he's begging for something he didn't know he wanted.

"Harder." he whispers.

"Kinky, are we?" Hoseok chuckles.

 _"Shut up_."

Hoseok holds Hyungwon down with one hand on his hip, hips softly thrusting upwards against Hyungwon as he clawed at Hoseok's back. Hoseok's teeth latched onto Hyungwon's neck, tongue smoothing over the skin to suck it until it turned purple.

"Hoseok-"

"Oiiiii! Where are you guys? We're watching a movie in my rooom!" Minhyuk knocked insistently.

Hoseok pulled away growling, "Not now!"

"Why noooot?"

Hyungwon bit into his hand to muffle his moaning as Hoseok's pace quickened mercilessly.

"I said no! We're tired." Hoseok called hoarsely.

He was going to loose it with Hyungwon's adorable moans in his ear.

"Why is the door locked? What are you doing? Oiiiii! I'm not going to leaveeee."

"Fuck." Hoseok cursed, pulling away.

Hyungwon whimpered at the loss of contact.

"He's not going to go."

"Y-yeah." Hyungwon breathed, nodding reluctantly.

Hoseok pulled him in for a quick kiss before they separated and awkwardly adjusted their clothing. Hyungwon pouted; he needed a new shirt after Hoseok got a little too tough. Hoseok only winked at him as he scowled. 

"Hey, Hyungwon?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow. Don't take it off after the show."

"Take.. What off?"

Hoseok taps the side of Hyungwon's neck with his index finger. Hyungwon can't help but shudder with anticipation.  
  
"You know." His breath tickles Hyungwon's ear .

 

x

 


End file.
